What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Song of the Amazon
Song of the Amazon is a 1991 American animated musical adventure road film produced by DreamWorks Animation and released by DreamWorks Pictures. It featured the voice talents of Gary Imhoff, Linda Larkin, Jason Marsden, Chris Rock, Tim Stack, Jim Belushi, Charo, Bob Newhart, and Chazz Palminteri, along with the singing cast of Jordan Knight, Tiffany, Donnie Wahlberg, Tevin Campbell and David Bowie. It was directed by Eric Goldberg, Sandra Berez, Michael Peraza Jr., Rudolf Ising (who also produced the film; as his last product before his death in 1992). The film follows a pop-singing Amazon monkey named Capuchy who travels to reach a singing contest in Rio de Janeiro to become famous, only to end up lost after being covertly sabotaged in his journey by a jaguar named Panthor. But with the help of his girlfriend Ateli, his brother Tupi, other rainforest animals and a human explorer, Capuchy must pursue on his treks to reach Rio for his dreams. Song of the Amazon was released on May 17, 1991, with mixed critical reception. The film’s box-office grossed with $166.5 million internationally. In recent years, Song of the Amazon would gain into a cult classic, especially it gained a following among the Brazilian community. Plot Deep in the South American Amazon rainforest, a young adult-aged capuchin monkey, Capuchy, dashes off to his spider monkey girlfriend Ateli, noticing he is late for their morning date, only to his clumsy rush until arriving just in time at her house. Capuchy planned for take out Ateli to head to the human village to go on their heist for some food as their breakfast cuisine, much to Ateli’s hesitance, concerning that both of the monkeys would eventually get caught in the process. The duo sends out to the village to steal the fruits from the marketplace, only the being chased by the angry mob of citizens around the town, until Capuchy and Ateli prevent the humans by singing a peace song (We Are Like You), much to impressing the people and the ruler of the village encourage the two monkeys to prevail their dreams of becoming pop stars by go on the traveling trip to the city of Rio de Janeiro, where there’s a concert occurs the audition for the big night show, which the joyed monkeys make their agreements. TBD Characters and cast * Capuchy, voiced by Gary Imhoff (speaking) and Jordan Knight (singing), a young music-loving Capuchin monkey * Ateli, voiced by Linda Larkin (speaking voice) and Tiffany (singing), a female spider monkey who is Capuchy's love interest * Tupi, voiced by Zach Braff (speaking) Donnie Wahlberg (singing), a squirrel monkey who is Capuchy’s older brother. * Rainbow, voiced by Chris Rock (speaking) and Tevin Campbell (singing), a red-eye tree frog * Pace, voiced by Tim Stack, a three-toed sloth * Oodnose, voiced by Jim Belushi, a grouchy tapir * Conga, voiced by Charo, a conga-dancing iguana * Kevin R. Avenue, voiced by Bob Newhart, a human explorer * Larguirucho, voiced by Will Ryan, the owner of the contest. * Panthor, voiced by Chazz Palminteri (speaking) and David Bowie (singing), a black jaguar and the main antagonist, who attempts to sabotage and rid of Capuchy and his gang during their journey to Rio, so he could have his chance to become a star before them. * Dink, voiced by Jess Harnell, a capybara henchman of Panthor. Production Production on Song of the Amazon began in 1985, where Dora Wilson and her team of artists took a research trip to South America for a glimpse to take on South American culture and wildlife, particularly the Amazon rainforest. TBD Animation Songs * Song of the Amazon * We Are Like You * Love Don’t Let Go * Party Animals * Jaguar Jam * Together * Together (end credit version) * Love Don’t Let Go (end credit version) Trivia Quotes (Capuchy arrives at Ateli's home) * Ateli: 'Oh, Capuchy! Good morning. Glad you're just in time to be there. * '''Capuchy: '''Yeah, just like I never forget. Here're the flowers as your dating gift. * '''Ateli: '(takes the now broken flowers from Capuchy) Thank you. These look.... uh... quite of..... * 'Capuchy: '(sighs feeling giving up) Yeah, I know what're about to say. Awful, after this clumsy rush I been through, made me monkeying around if you know what I mean. Sorry about that, it seems that so much for a perfect gift you asked me to give it to you. * 'Ateli: '(smiles as she throws destroyed flowers to a waste basket) Oh, Capuchy. Flowers don't mean anything much as my gift. It's only you, (flirting Capuchy) as my perfect gift. Since we first met at high school. * 'Capuchy: '''You do think so? * '''Ateli: '''I always know so, love. (''kisses him on the cheek) * 'Capuchy: '(coy) Gee, that's sweet. * '''Ateli: Thanks. Anyway, what’s your plan for our morning date? * Capuchy: What? Oh! Right. Plan. For both of us. No problem. I planned for something rad and fun for the both of us today. * Ateli: Ooh! Fun? I like the word you suggested. What’re fun things we’re doing? * Capuchy: Well, as usual, let’s head off to the nearby village for our another food heist. * Ateli: (laughs in confusion and hesitance) Ha, ha.. I’m sorry, but we what to where? * Capuchy: To the human village, nearby the jungle (points her to a small civilian village) over there. Ya dig for it? * Ateli: (in serious tone) Aw, Capuch’, not again. You always made request to head out to that village, where’s filled with traps, dogs and catchers, only we barely got captured every time. * Capuchy: Don’t tell me you’re unsure. You’re just scared, huh? * Ateli: I’m just saying that it is consider a dangerous idea for our action to that place. It’s not natural. So we might as well illuminate anymore of your request and go someplace safe, decent and suitable for us. * Capuchy: Light up your fun spirit. * Ateli: Oh, please, trust me, Capuchy. You’re not too sure what’s going to happen yet, once we do. * Capuchy: We won’t be there long, just like we’ve been there before. And we got consider lucky to avoid traps upon having our dating meal in the flesh. Easy-peasy. Don’t worry about it. * Ateli: (in exasperation) Capuchy, I am not consider for two of us by committing this, especially in our date. * Capuchy: Come on, Ateli. It’ll be fine like always. We’re more faster than those humans. How about our last time at the village for our action? How’s that? You’re in? * Ateli: (awkward silence, until she sighs in defeat) As long it will our last to steal through your promise, challenge accepted, but for one condition, if monkeying around the village until both of us getting caught, this time is ending off our date, understand? * Capuchy: Ha, ha! Now that is an acceptation I like for our dating party, we’re getting somewhere. Come on! ---- Category:Alternate Reality Category:Theories Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:1991 films Category:1991 Category:1990s films